medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs of The Sapphire
Songs of The Sapphire '''was a collection of works by Loremaster Tomas Ridgwell that primarily focuses on historical and mythical events in Hallengard. Later other people started writing down stories that are yet to be proven true or false. Events '''The verse of Jurgen von Hoensbroeck This is the tale of how Marshal Jurgen von Hoensbroeck defeated Sir Marcus II and successfully brought an end to his reign of terror in Aedwin-de-steinberg forever weaving his name into the threads of time. It was a time of conflict. Aedwin had repeatedly spat on the name of Hallengard and disgraced it’s nobles. In a move that would seal the fate of the two kingdoms for the coming time the king ordered a simple vigilant to gather the troops along with the great to be hero, Jurgen von Hoensbroeck. The great marshal by the name of Jurgen von Hoensbroeck brought the men and women of Hallengard and a constable of Aedwin together to bring siege to Aedwin. They set out for the enemy kingdom, five strong men from Hallen. As they travelled they picked up even more soldiers loyal to Hallen amounting them to ten fine soldiers. They arrived outside the kingdom and the Marshal deviced his grand scheme. He told his brothers and sisters in arms what they were going to do. They entered the kingdom and got into the castle where they waited, calm with no weapons drawn but ready for what was to come. As they entered the throne room, king Marick Haberford of Hallengard gave the marshal permission to go through with his plan. He was to take Sir Marcus II, the vassal of Aedwin into captivity to answer for his crimes against Hallengard and their nobles. And finally, the vassal of Aedwin arrived not knowing what was going to happen. As the aedwinians sat down to dine the Marshal stood up drawing his sword and shouting out for the soldiers to join him. The aedwinians were vastly outnumbered and Marcus II was torn down from his throne and captured. The Marshal led the troops out of the city but they were surrounded by the Aedwin guard but the Hallengardians were strong and fought back winning yet another battle against them. Only three lost their lives in this battle which is proof of how great the Hallengardians were in battle.''' Litterature '''A split mind (Entry one) On the subject of war. My father was a soldier who fought in the great divide against the lauch scum. As all wars, this one had a strong effect on everyone involved in it and most of all on those who were expendable like my father was. Growing up my mother would tell me about how great my father was and always called him a hero however she always failed to mention why each night he would come home and beat her after returning from the tavern. It would be the same every night. He would come home stinking of whiskey (like the drunken bastard he was) and head straight to my mother and beat her and I couldn't do anything to help her, I was just a child. Sometimes he would grab me and force me to watch him abuse her so he could "Show me how to treat your woman". I lived like that for a few years and while he beat my mother it seemed he had spared me from the pain. I was gravely mistaken. It didn't take long until he started beating me too. It turned into hell but I couldn't leave because when I did the guards would only bring me home because they believed I had run away and they wouldn't trust me when I told them what my father was doing to me and my mother. The first entry ends here The dragon king I want you to take a moment to take a moment to imagine how it feels to fly. It is such an absurd concept that people never really think much about it however there is certain wonders within it. Now imagine you're flying on strong wings that carry you across the world, through the cliffs of Asmania and over the snow in the winterlands. Flying has always been reserved to the birds and out of our reach. But long ago one man managed to break this law and take to the heavens. (WIP until I switch over to my own computer) Research The border fortress Barely anything is known about this old structure. It's age is hard to specify and it's purpose has been lost in time. It could be speculated that it once could have been a religious place due to the sun emblem carved into the floor of the fortress while others might say that it was an outpost long ago. All that is currently known about it is that it's old and a place of mystery. A group called the rising sun occupied it for a while and even adopted the sun emblem into their own religion. However they vanished and the repairs they made to the fortress fell into decay and is now empty. Category:Legends